El secreto del ángel dimensional
by Mirheit
Summary: Toda Equestria estará en peligro "otra vez" pero no por seres mortales si no por seres que fueron alguna vez divinos, ellos trataran de liberar el poder oculto de los elementos de la armonía y crear un nuevo orden, pero nuestras ponis no estarán solas, el ser supremo ha enviado a un equipo especial para protegerlas de la amenaza que está por venir
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de my little pony no me pertenecen le pretenden a Hasbro los OC que cree aquí me pertenecen, este fic lo hago con el fin de entretener a la audiencia

Sin más por el momento comencemos con la historia

Introducción: Génesis

En el principal principio de todo, la creación se extendió más allá de las dimensiones cada creación del ser supremo fue adaptado para el mundo que fue enviado ,una de estas fueron los ponis en donde se liberaron importantes batallas, una de ellas fue con el demonio Tarlos un ser capaz de destruir universos con tan sólo desearlo ,dios al ver esto decidió mandar a uno de sus más poderosos ángeles ,un arcángel llamado Miguel ,este arcángel creo los elementos de la armonía para poder encerrar a Tarlos para siempre ,al encerrarlo Miguel decidió poner los elementos de la armonía en un árbol especial el cual serviría como protección ,escondió el árbol denominado el árbol de la armonía para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran y el sello se rompiera así que decidió con permiso del supremo en mandar un guardián para cuidar de estos elementos ,este guardián tendría que ser el sucesor del 3er guardián dimensional para proteger el sello que no tendría que romperse ,el vendrá del cielo como una estrella fugaz recordando que el día que el venga ,el demonio Tarlos despertara anunciando el fin de una era y el comienzo de otra.

-_-/-:)-7-

Capítulo 1: el comienzo

En un planeta desolado que tendría próximo a albergar vida un monstruo de tamaño colosal atenta con destruir el universo este monstruo media 75metros de altura con tentándolos de más de 20 metros y de aspecto asqueroso, este monstruo con uno de sus ataques podía hacer que explotara el planeta entero dejándolo en polvo, pero dios envió a dos guardianes para detenerlo

Barona necesitamos detener a este monstruo levantarte chillón -decía un ángel de pelo blanco como la nieve y de una altura de 1.85 m de tez blanca de facciones finas de ojos gris perla, con alas del mismo tamaño que su cuerpo su ropa consistía de unas botas estilo roquedo pantalón un poco ajustado camisa de manga larga con una gabardina, todo de negro

Suena fácil como tú no tienes el cuerpo todo jodido Mirheit- decía otro ángel de facciones muy parecidas pero sus alas eran más grandes al igual que su estatura ,media 1,90 m ,su vestimenta consistía de un traje color gris de camisa negra con una corbata roja (no muy cómodo para la lucha).

No seas llorón -decía Mirheit esquivando lo ataques de la bestia- o ya no tienes condición

Oye he andado ocupado -decía Barona tratando de pararse.

Sabes un ángel no tiene que dejar de entrenar por pasar tiempo con mujeres terrestres - decía Mirheit

Oye yo solo paso tiempo con mi esposa - decía Barona con disgusto

Bueno no importa destruiré a esta bestia ahora mismo decía Mirheit sin importancia en su mirada - "destrozó galáctico" - salió una esfera de energía que al impactar con la bestia destrozó todo a su alrededor destruyendo el planeta desolado y pulverizando al monstruo

Mirheit!- decía Barona con furia - se supone que detendríamos a la bestia no pulverizarla junto con el planeta

Detalles, detalles - decía con mucha calma e indiferencia - además dios dijo que cuando acabáramos yo me presentare con él.

¿Para que crees que te quieran? - decía Barona

No lo sé pero debe ser algo importante así que vámonos - decía Mirheit con total calma

Si- decía Barona

En el paraíso

En una sala muy grande de color oro con un símbolo en el medio de un águila estaba ablando el arcángel y dios sobre nos elementos

Los elementos de la armonía han sido utilizados para derrotar a tirek y esta vez se desperdició más poder que antes - lo decía el arcángel Miguel que era de piel blanca, cabellos de color de la nieve, media los 2 metros de altura sus alas tenían un resplandor color plata, el vestía una armadura de color blanco y oro que brillaba como el sol - si se sigue así sin duda despertara Tarlos

No te alteres- decía Dios que llevaba una túnica que cubría su cuerpo con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro ni su fisionomía el medía 2.10 metros - los elementos de la armonía fueron utilizados con buenos propósitos además estoy seguro de que Mirheit podrá detener su deterioro antes de que se libere Tarlos

Eso espero - lo decía el arcángel con preocupación en su rostro.

Ten fe, ten fe - decía dios con un una voz de tranquilidad.

Toc Toc, se oyó la puerta que estaba al fondo de la habitación, eran dos ángeles que entraron e hicieron unas reverencias a dios

¿Señor padre aquí estoy, para que me solicitaste? - dijo el ángel de la gabardina -

Oye porque no estas usando tu armadura - le dijo el arcángel interrumpiendo a Mirheit- porque usas esa gabardina

A esto me gusta además que tiene de malo usarla - decía con total calma así maestro.

Pero cuantas veces te lo he dicho la armadura es para protegerte- le decía el arcángel con cierta molestia al estilo anime.

No te enojes Miguel - le decía dios con su infinita paciencia que la use además necesitara algo con que abrigarse a don de ira

¿Mm?, ¿Adónde iré?- Decía el ángel con curiosidad

Barona necesito que te agás cargo de la dimensión de la que están a cargo - le decía Dios con un cambiante serio

De acuerdo, pero señor porque quiere que me haga cargo yo solo de la dimensión - le decía Barona con intriga en si cara.

A Mirheit lo enviare a una dimensión en donde se encuentra las piedras que creo el arcángel Miguel para detener a Tarlos, estas piedras han sido usadas de manera irracional su energía se está agotando - Dios se dirigió a Mirheit - si estas piedras pierden su poder Tarlos renacerá más fuerte por eso es importante que impidas que se agote el poder de estas piedras con esta esfera de cristal que te daré

Que es esta. Esfera – decía .Mirheit con curiosidad

Esta esfera de cristal contiene mi esencia mi energía, suficiente poder como para no dejar salir a Tarlos para siempre

Pero señor por que no traerlas aquí - decía Mirheit con cierta curiosidad - estarían más seguras a que...- fue interrumpido por dios -

No, si esas piedras desaparecen el equilibrio desde universo se verá afectado - decía Dios pensativo- además quiero que aprendas un poco de amabilidad te has vuelto un poco sádico con tus adversarios, ese planeta que destruiste iba ser destinado para nueva creación, además dije retener al monstruo no pulverizarlo

Detalles, detalles - decía Mirheit con cierta apatía en sus palabras

MIRHEIT! - Dios dijo con voz fuerte que hizo que la sala retumbara - iras a ese mundo y. Aprenderás de la amabilidad te guste o no

Pero señor- decía Mirheit concierto disgusto

Nadan de peros - decía dios con cara seria - ¿o acaso me desobedecerás?

No señor- decía Mirheit con resignación- ¿y cuando iré?

Ahora mismo te daré 1hora para que empaques todo, te quedaras una temporada en ese lugar - le decía dios con seriedad

Decía el ángel- ¿puedo usar la fuerza?

No - le decía Dios - no quiero problemas, a menos que sea necesario

Una hora después

Mirheit se encontraba empacando sus pertenencias, (ropa de la tierra, su armadura su muy querida gabardina junto con la ropa que traía todo eso se guardó en un collar especial) cuando tocaron la puerta

Toc Toc, quien - dijo Mirheit dentro de su habitación

Soy yo - decía el arcángel - listo para tu aventura?

Si, creo - Mirheit lo decía sin mucho ánimo

Bien vámonos - y así los dos se encaminaron al portal que lo llevaría a esa dimensión

En Equestria: pony ville

En pony ville ya avía pasado 2 meses desde que tirek fue derrotado, todos sus habitantes habían terminado de empacar el invierno, las 6 portadoras estaban pasando tiempo juntas después de empacar el invierno, hasta que twilight hablo

Chicas que tal si vemos un lluvia de estrellas que se programó para hoy - hablo con mucho animo

O, o, o, sisisisisisisisi, suena divertido y podemos hacer una piyamada y contar historias de terror y hacer una fiesta y muchas cosas divertidas - decía una poni rosa como el pastel llamada pinkie que daba salto por todas partes

No lo sé twilight tengo que hacer una entrega de vestido para la otra semana - decía una pony blanca como la nieve y con cuerno en su frente llamada Rarity

Vamos dulzura no creo que una noche que no trabajes te afecte, además todos necesitamos un poco de tranquilidad de vez en cuando - le decía una pony terrestre de pelaje naranja y color de crin dorado llamada Apple Jack

Tienes razón querida - decía Rarity un poco más convencida - además no creó que me demore mucho son diseños sencillos, está bien iré

Todas al unísono - SI!

Pero. Twilight en donde veremos la lluvia de meteoritos - decía la poni blanca - si no te das cuenta se ve muy nublado y no creó que despeje

Es cierto además es extraño - decía una Pegaso de crin de arcoíris y pelaje azul llamada rainbow dash - no me acuerdo de que pronosticaran cielo nublado

Todas se quedaron mirando el cielo nublado que de repente se originó de la nada hasta que una Pegaso de pelaje color mantequilla de crin color rosa de ojos verdes ,rompió el silencio ,se llama fluttershy - oye twilight donde esta spike no lo vi en toda la mañana

fluttershy lo que pasa es que recibió un mensaje de la princesa Celestia y tuvo que viajar a canterlot- decía twilight con voz calmada

Bueno, bueno, bueno, aun así ¿aremos la pillamada no? Ya prepare todo para esta noche - decía pinkie con una mochila que saco de la nada - pero en qué casa será la pillamada

Yo digo que la gamos en la casa de Rarity - decía Apple Jack con su típica voz de pueblerina

Todas al unísono - SIIIIIIII!

Mientras tanto en el paraíso en la puerta dimensional

Era un cuarto lúgubre con imágenes talladas en roca cada imagen representaba una di mención

En el medio había una puerta de 5 metros de altura estilo de una puerta romana con una manija de cada punto

Esta puerta fue creada mucho antes de que los arcángeles existiéramos fue obra de los 3 guardianes dimensionales - decía el arcángel mientras se encaminaban a la puerta

Entones esta puerta es más vieja que tú, mm mm interesante - decía Mirheit con una pose pensativa - y yo creí que eras el más viejo

De repente Mirheit recibió un golpe en la cabeza - Aaahhh!, por qué me pegas - decía con una cara de mucho dolor

Respeta a tu máes... - fue interrumpido Miguel por Dios

No hay. Tiempo de peleas tienes que ir ya el portal ya está abierto - le decía Dios a Mirheit - recuerda no quiero que causes problemas oíste Mirheit

Si, evitar que el sello se rompa pan comido - decía Mirheit con mucha confianza

Jeje, yo creo que aprenderás mucho en ese mundo - decía Dios con cierta burla

Mmmm? No entiendo- decía Mirheit

A algo mas - decía el arcángel - toma - le entrego dos pares de herradura - disfruta tu nuevo cuerpo

Que es lo que quieres de... - pero antes de que Mirheit pudiera decir algo, Miguel abrió la puerta y Dios empujo a Mirheit al portal y fue tragado por el Agujero de gusano

Crees que lo logre? – decía el arcángel preocupado por su pupilo -

No te preocupes - le dijo Dios con tranquilidad - yo sé que lo lograra, Soy el ser supremo después de todo, no?

Jeje cierto - decía el arcángel rascándose la cabeza

En pony ville

En la casa de Rarity se estaba llevando una batalla de almohadas, Pikie le daba a twili Appel Jack le daba Rainbow, Rarity y fluttershy solo eran expectantes, Rarity decía que se iba maltratar su melena recién peinada y fluttershy le daba miedo los almohadazos hasta que pinkie decidió acabar esta guerra que parecía sin fin

Chicas ya todavía tenemos que jugar otros juegos - decía pinkie saltando como siempre

No pinkie ya es hora de dormir - le decía Rarity harta de oír a Pinkie - para una dama el dormir a sus horas es importante , te renueva el pelaje y te evita las arrugas

Pinkie puso cara de desilusión

N, no te apures pinkie mañana podremos jugar todos tus juegos- decía fluttershy para animar a pinkie con su voz tímida

De inmediato pinkie se lanzó a su colcha y se dispuso a dormir sabiendo que mañana podría jugar

En el agujeró de gusano

Aaaahhhhhh!,me las pagaras maestro me vengare

En la casa de Rarity

Todas estaban durmiendo hasta que de repente se. Oyó un fuerte impacto afuera en la calle, Todas. Despertaron muy asustada sobre todo fluttershy que le temblaban los cascos como gelatina de repente al observar afuera se dieron cuenta de que el cielo tenía en medio un oyó que se distorsionaba a cada instante

Q…qu…que e…e…es eso- decía la pony más tímida del grupo-

No lo sé no tiene sentido- decía la. Poni morada

Derepente el agujero expulso algo que callo en las cercanías del bosque everfried y se oyó una voz diciendo mierdaaaaaaaaaaa, al instante se cerró el agujero acompañado de otro golpe pero es te fue menos ruidoso levanto una pequeña nube de polvo en esa dirección

Que fue eso? - decía la Granjera

No, no no nono no - decía la pony amarilla con casi lágrimas en sus ojos

Que pasa querida - preguntaba Rarity muy angustiada al ver a su amiga alterada

Lo que pasa es que mi casa que da en esa dirección - dijo fluttershy con las lágrimas ya escurriendo- y si le paso algo a ángel? No, no, no, no, no, no me lo perdonaría, tengo que ir allá

Tranquila manzanita - le decía Apple Jack a fluttershy para calmar - ¿iremos a tu casa y veras que todo está bien de acuerdo?

Desacuerdo - decía Fluttershy más calmada

En casa de fluttershy

Ok esto es personal, iré al paraíso cuando acabe con esto y... - no pudo terminar la frase por que se precepto de donde avía caído, callo en una casita que tenía una chimenea en la sala, en el lado izquierdo tenía una pequeña cocina con estufa en el lado derecho había una escaleras que daban a la segunda planta y nada más se podía distinguir porque todo lo demás estaba destruido con el impacto - caí en una cabaña?

Mirheit noto que avía un conejito temblando del miedo en la cocina como si casi hubiera muerto que prácticamente casi muere aplastado

Un conejo - decía Mirheit con frialdad, pero al tratarse de mover sintió algo estaño - no siento mis dedos - al momento de checar sus manos noto que no eran manos sino cascos –e, e, EH? - fue corriendo a buscar un espejo pero por más que trataba de pararse en dos patas no podía así que opto por caminar en 4 patas - esto no es normal - avanzo con dificultad hasta llegar a un espejo que se encontraba roto por la onda del impacto y al mirarse quedo en shock y solo pudo articular una frase - soy un pony- después grito - soy un poni con alas y cuerno! Noooooo! Soy un alicornio o un pegacornio!, deberás que soy? mm mm mm

Cerca de la casa de fluttershy se podían observar a 6 yeguas caminando a la dirección de la casa de fluttershy

Oigan chicas - decía pinkie saltando como de costumbre - que tal si lo que callo de aquel agujero era un extraterrestre, sería interesante tener un amigo extraterrestre haría una fiesta para darle la bienvenida al extraterrestres

No pinkie, los extraterrestres no existen - lo decía Twilight a pinkie

Nooooooo!

Q… que fu… fue e..e…eso? - decía la poni amarilla a sus amigas con mucho miedo

O ,o, o, el extraterrestre - decía pinkie con mucho animo

No pinkie, los extraterrestres no existen - decía twilight a pinkie para que se callara - y compórtate porque fluttershy se está asustando demasiado

Se observa fluttershy temblando como gelatina

Además dudó que los extraterrestres conocieran nuestro idioma - decía twilight con un cambiante serio

Ch… chicas po… podríamos, i… ir… a… a mi ca… casa - lo decía fluttershy aun temblando

O si claro - lo decir twilight con mucha pena

Cuando estaban a 20 metros de la casa de fluttershy pudieron notar que había pedazos de muebles y muros por todas partes

Oooo por Celestia pero que paso aquí? - lo decía la poni morada con una cara de asombro

No! ángel - la Pegaso iba salir disparada pero twilight la detuvo - twilight tengo que ir con ángel debe estar herido y sólo - la decía la Pegaso amarilla con lágrimas en sus ojos

Fluttershy guarda silencio - le decía twilight fluttershy - al pare ser hay un ser hay - se asomó en unos arbustos para ver mejor

En la cabaña

Mm mm, interesante con que soy un Pegaso con cuerno mmmmm - lo decía Mirheit con cierta curiosidad - las alas sirven pero el cuerno para qué?

De repente sintió unas patadas en sus cascos que provenían del conejo que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

Hey! Deja me de patear - decía Mirheit un poco irritado por la acción del conejo

El conejo se veía furioso por a ver destruido la cabaña de su dueña

Si no paras te arrojare por los aire - le decía Mirheit al conejo que no lo dejaba - Ok, te lo buscaste

El conejo fue lanzado por los aires para luego caer unos arbustos

Aaahhh, este conejo - Mirheit lo decía con cara de fastidio

De repente sintió unas pequeñas presencias de seres no muy lejos de donde arrojo al conejo y como una se acercó al lugar en donde arrojo al conejo para luego oírse un grito

Mm? - Dijo Mirheit

20 metros de la casa de fluttershy

Se podía observar a las 6 ponis detrás de unos arbustos observando a la criatura que no podían identificar bien por la obscuridad de la noche

Miren parece que hay alguien hay - decía la poni granjera - pero no logro distinguirlo

Todas las chicas - mmmmmmm ?

Miren chicas parece que arrojó algo - decía la poni morada - que será?

Derepente se hoyo un grito de la parte de atrás - ANGEL! - La Pegaso se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar al conejo que fue arrojado por el ser que estaba parado en la cabaña destrozada - estas bien ángel?, no te paso nada? - decía con una voz maternal y tierna al conejo- hay mi pobre nene

El conejo solo. Asintió y señalo con el dedo al individuo que estaba de espaldas, fluttershy lo miro para enfocar al individuo que no se distinguía aun estando a 10 metros de la casa destruida

Puedo sentir tu mirada - dijo el con voz amenazante - si no te muestras tomare medidas

Fluttershy estaba paralizada no se podía mover por el miedo

Si no sales ala cuenta de tres te sacaré a la fuerza -lo decía Mirheit con más amenaza - uno

Fluttershy quería salir, quería decirle que no la atacara que solo fue a recoger a su tan amado conejo, pero no podía estaba paralizada no se podía mover ni hablar

Dooooos! - Mirheit levantaba un casco a la dirección del arbusto donde estaba al parecer la criatura

En el otro arbusto

Escucharon quiere que salga fluttershy - lo decía twilight a sus amigas

Necesitamos ayudarla no nos podemos quedar viendo o - decía rainbow dash toda alterada al saber que su amiga corría con el riesgo de salir dañada

Todas al unísono -SI!

Ni modo señor extraterrestre pero si se meten con mis amigas se mete con pinkie pie - lo decía con una expresión enojada

En la casa destruida

TRES! - lo dijo Mirheit con fuerza

¿? - !ALTO!

¿Mm? - Mirheit se detuvo al oír la voz antes de crear una esfera de energía de su mano salieron5 yeguas de diferente colores, una era de color azul con crin de arcoíris al para ser era un Pegaso

, la otra era rosa de crin rosado intenso esponjado un poni común y corriente aunque algo energético ,otra era morada con crin azul rey y con un mechón rosa que se le notaba pero lo que le llamo la atención era que tenía alas y cuerno como el, la otra poni era color anaranjada con pecas en su rostro tenía una melena dorada ,ella portaba un sombrero de vaquero y la última era una poni blanca de crin morado azulado de Risos se nota va que era vanidosa por la cantidad de maquillaje que tenía, al parecer era un unicornio ,aunque todas ellas eran llamativas debía admitirlo, tenían algo especial -Un poni con maquillaje Jeje que estupidez - pensó Mirheit

Al momento de que estuvieron cerca del supuesto alíen todas se asombraron ,era un poni color blanco al igual que su crin como Celestia de donde salía un cuerno largo ,de la misma estatura que luna o más grande ,era delgado pero se nota va que hacia ejercicio ,de peinado hacia atrás , llevaba una vestimenta muy extraña ,consistía de unas botas gruesas que le llegaban a la mitad de las extremidades ,tenía unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa de donde salían unas alas algo peculiares todo era negro ,pero lo que les llamo la atención es que era un alicornio de ojos color gris perla

Oye twilight - decía la granjera con cara de asombro - lo que estoy viendo es un alicornio?

Eso parece - decía twilight con igual de asombro - pero no me explico como

Oigan chicas y fluttershy? -decía pinkie

Es cierto donde esta fluttershy?- decía twilight

A, a aquí estoy - decía fluttershy saliendo del arbusto aun temblando, traía cargando a ángel en el lomo

Fluttershy! - decían todas abrasando a la Pegaso

Puagg! - decía el alcornio con cara de nauseas - me voy a volver diabético

Las 6 yeguas se separaron y lo miraron con cara de disgusto ante el comentario del semental

Mm mm? - decía Mirheit ante la miradas de las yeguas - ¿que? Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan empalagosas

Que dijiste - decía la Pegaso azul con molestia

Lo que oíste arco iris afeminado - decía Mirheit con burla

Esta me las pagas - decía rainbow dash enojada con el equino de enfrente

¡Rainbow dash no! - se oyó una vos que provenía de la alicornio joven

Rainbow dash se lanzó hacia el equino pero antes de tocarlo desapareció

¿EH?- decía rainbow dash ante tal velocidad - ¡donde estas!

Aquí atrás de ti - decía MIRHEIT - eres muy lenta al pare ser sólo eres una cara bonita

Rainbow dash se sonrojo por el comentario pero al voltear no vio nada

Hey aquí arriba - decía Mirheit desde un árbol - enserio con esa velocidad jamás me alcanzaras - emprendió vuelo al cielo - atrapa me si puedes

Todas se sorprendieron del tamaño de las alas eran del tamaño de su cuerpo se veían majestuosas pero a Rainbow dash no le importaba estaba más que enojada estaba furiosa, la avían humillado como jamás lo avían echo - AAAAAAA! - rainbow dash se lanzó hacia el con tanta fuerza que creo una rainplocion sonica al instante - AAAAAAA! Me las pagaras

Al estar al par del equino rainbow dash reía victoriosa - te tengo Jeje

O ooo- decía Mirheit con calma - no me tienes

De repente una estela de luz blanca cubrió a Mirheit y como un destello salió disparado dejando a la yegua azul con la boca muy abierta, rainbow dash bajo con cara de sorprendida y diciendo una palabra - no puede ser

Jeje te lo dije - le decía el semental blanco bajando con calma - con esa velocidad jamás me alcanzarías

Las otras 5 solo miraban expectantes como el equino venció sin problema a rainbow dash y sin señal de cansancio

C... como es que venció en velocidad a rainbow dash - decía twilight con la boca muy grande

Mirheit vio al ser que se encontraba escondida en el arbusto era una poni amarilla de facciones delicadas al igual que sus alas, era tímida se podía ver a simple vista, crin era color rosado claro y sedoso, a diferencia de la poni blanca ella no necesitaba maquillaje para lucir bien

Que linda - en sus pensamientos - ¿que estoy pensando?, aahh necesito descansar

¿Oye eres un extraterrestre? - decía pinkie - porque no luces como tal

EH? - decía Mirheit volviendo a la realidad -, no, no soy un extraterrestre

Y nos podrías decir de dónde vienes - decía Apple Jack con curiosidad

¿Yo?, yo vengó de un ligar lejano - lo decía Mirheit con cara de fastidio - estoy aquí por una misión que tengo que realizar

Y se podría saber querido de que es esa misión tan importante - decía Rarity con cara de curiosidad

Solo les puedo decir que tiene que ver con los elementos de la armonía y de aprender que es la amabilidad o algo así

Buscas los elementos de la armonía? - decía la alicornio nerviosa al pensar de un nuevo enemigo al que tendrían que enfrentar

Si -decía Mirheit con cara inexpresiva

'Y para qué? - decía twilight tragando saliva

Solo digamos que soy el guardián que protegiera a los elementos - decía Mirheit mirando a twilight - tu suaves dónde ¿están?

Eh?, pues veras nosotras representamos los elementos de la armonía - decía Twilight nerviosa a tener un equino tan imponente

Ustedes representan los elementos de la armonía? - decía Mirheit con cara de no te creo - perdónenme pero sólo son 6 yeguas de cara bonita con un poder mínimo

Que dijiste ?solo atreverse a repetirlo y...- decía rainbow dash enojada pero fue interrumpida por Mirheit

¿Y qué?, Me atrapadas ? - decía el alocornio con sarcasmo en sus palabras

Antes de que rainbow dash se lanzada de nuevo hacia el semental twilight la detuvo - no rainbow ya vimos que tiene una velocidad cono jamás hemos visto y quien sabe que otras habilidades posea

Está bien - decía la arcoíris frustrada

Gracias - decía la poni mirada a su amiga y después se dirigió al semental - disculpa por lo de hace un momento yo soy twilight sparkle la de allá es Rarity refiriéndose a la unicornio blanca, ella es rainbow dash refiriéndose a la Pegaso azul, la que apuesta saltando es pinkie pie refiriéndose a la poni rosa, la del sombrero es Apple Jack y la Pegaso tímida es fluttershy. Un gusto en conocerte - termino de hablar twilight

Mirheit miro ala Pegaso amarilla llamada fluttershy pero ella se escondió detrás de sus amigas, algo le era llamativo de esa pony pero no savia que era

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mirheit - decía aun con cara inexpresiva - y perdón por lo de hace rato pero este lugar es nuevo para mí y digamos que no he tenido u buen día al llegar aquí a y perdón por aventar a tu conejo - decía Mirheit dirigiéndose a fluttershy - creo que me pace, Jeje

N, no importa - decía Pegaso amarilla aun con miedo - tienes algún lugar donde quedarte? - pregunto la Pegaso amarilla

No la verdad no - decía el equino golpeándose la cabeza por no prensar en donde pasaría la noche

Fluttershy no savia por que le llamaba la atención el alicornio - si quieres podrías acompañarnos a la casa de nuestra amiga y quedarte una temporada claro si no te molesta - decía la Pegaso amarilla mirando a otra parte con un ligero rubor

Claro que no me molesta, además necesito descansar ha sido un día muy extraño - decía Mirheit bostezando

La Pegaso miro al alicornio y le sonrió aun con el ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Tosas sus amigas se le quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa a fluttershy ya que no era de esas yeguas que le hablara a un extraño con facilidad hasta que una de sus amigas habló

¡¿Pero querida?! - decía la unicornio blanca con cara de percusión - el casi te lastima

B, bueno no fue de lo más amable pero todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad - decía la Pegaso demostrando una vez más porque ella representaba el elemento de la amabilidad - además él dijo que también tenía que aprender de la amabilidad y si pude cambiar a discord a él lo podre cambiar - refiriéndose al equino

Bueno querida pero que se dé un baño no quiero cascos sucios en mi casa - lo decía la poni blanca volteando a ver a Mirheit con ojos enojados

Fluttershy asintió con alegría y Mirheit con cierta molestia

Bueno entonces está decidido vámonos - decía twilight adelantándose en el camino

Ya en el camino la Pegaso tímida se le acercó a Mirheit

O, Oye Mirheit- decía fluttershy con timidez – p... porque eres así

¿Cómo así? - decía Mirheit con curiosidad

S… si muy grosero con los demás - decía fluttershy con más confianza en su actitud

Solo diré que la soledad me hizo así - decía le equino cortando con la charla

¡Aaaaaa! , Pobrecito, descuida nosotras no te dejaremos solo y yo are que te sientas como en casa - decía la Pegaso amarilla con tierna voz

Jeje, gracias - decía Mirheit con una gota de sudor en su frente

En algún lugar de Equestria

¿? - ¿bien señores comenzamos? - decía un ser encapuchado el cual le salía una cola de dragón

Ok este es mi primer fic ojala tenga éxito se aceptan cualquier comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar el fic

Se despide Mirheit hasta el siguiente capítulo adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de my Little pony no me pertenecen los OC me pertenecen este fan fic lo algo con intenciones de entretenimiento sin más por el momento continuemos

Aclaración los paréntesis significan pensamiento

Capítulo 2: el extraño individuo

Piny ville 1:07 am

En pony ville se podían observar a 7ponys caminando por las desoladas calles

Las potras charlaban entre ellas Mirheit solo observaba los alrededores del pueblo parecía como un pueblo medieval, las casa echas de paja y madera, varios puestos serrados, de repente pinkie se le acercó y le empezó a preguntar al muy estilo pinkie pie

¿Oye Mirheit eres un extraterrestre? - decía pinkie saltando alrededor de Mirheit

No, no soy un extraterrestre - decía Mirheit con un poco de fastidio en su cara

¿Seguro? - decía pinkie

Si - dijo Mirheit con más molestia

¿Seguro seguro? - decía pinkie estirándose para alcanzar al equino

¡QUE SI! - con más molestia

Entonces como explicas el agujero del de donde caíste - decía pinkie con duda

Un truco que aprendí -decía Mirheit cortando en seco la conversación

Todas veían divertida la escena

En lo lejos se puede apreciar a un dragón de escamas negra, una cola con púas, su altura era de 2.50 metros, él tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho - (mmmm, al fin te encuentro, el elemento de la honestidad será más fácil de lo que parece) - decía el dragón en su mente - (será un día divertido)

De nuevo en las calles de pony ville

(¿Mm Mm mm que poder tiene el sujeto quien será?) - decía Mirheit en su mente con una cara de diversión - (al parecer no será tan aburrido después de todo Jeje)

O, oye Mirheit - decía fluttershy cargando en la espalda a ángel - p, planeas quedarte mucho tiempo

¿M? - Mirheit fue sacado de sus pensamiento - solo lo que me tarde en a completar mi misión

O, o ya veo y cuanto cree que te tardes - decía fluttershy con curiosidad

No lo sé tanto puede ser como un día, como puede que me tarde toda mi vida - contesto Mirheit

¿Yeso también incluye el aprender sobre la amabilidad verdad? - Decía fluttershy con una cara de entusiasmo como pocas veces se le veía

Maldición como no me acorde de esa estupidez - decía Mirheit en su mente con cara frustrada - Jeje creo que si - con una gota de suele en su frente - (pero ahora que lo pienso suena ridículo bueno dios sabrá por qué)

Ya llegamos - decía twilight

¿Aquí es? - decía Mirheit con cara de sorpresa -

Si aquí es querido, que te parece - decía Rarity con entusiasmo

Interesante - decía Mirheit con cara de confusión en su rostro

Verdad que es maravillosa - decía Rarity mientras entraba en su casa - aquí es donde me inspiro en todas mis creaciones

Mirheit entro en la casa, era colorida y con muchos maniquíes en las ventanas de la casa, daba la sensación de ser observado - aterrador - dijo el equino mientras veía lo los maniquíes

Al estar todos en la casa de Rarity, Mirheit observó como todas las yeguas empezaban a subir las escaleras que estaban al final de la sala de visitas pero antes de que pudiera subir algo se lo impidió

No querido tú te quedaras a dormir en el sofá de invitados, no está bien que un caballero duerma en la habitación de una dama - decía Rarity agarrando al semental del casco - además ve a darte un baño no quiero cascos sucios aquí

y donde está el baño - decía Mirherit con cara de fastidio

En la sala de invitados hay una puerta, en esa puerta todo derecho a mano izquierda - dijo Rarity señalando con su casco la puerta

Mirheit no le quedo más que otra que ir a donde estaba el baño y darse una ducha

Me lleva la...- decía el equino maldiciendo todo - ¿porque tengo que bañarme?

En la habitación de Rarity todas estaban ablando acerca del equino

¿O, oye twilight, crees que si sea nuestro guardián?- decía la Pegaso amarilla con curiosidad acurrucando en la colcha a su mascota

No lo sé fluttershy - decía la alicornio morada respondiéndole a la Pegaso amarilla - todo esto me parece extraño,

Pues a mí me suena a que solo es un estafador - decía el arco iris

Pero te humilló, jamás pensé que hubiera un poni con semejante velocidad - decía la granjera burlándose un poco de su amiga

Pero no significa que posea grandes habilidades, te aseguro que si se enfrenta con twilight perdería fácil mente - decía la poni azul echándose a dormir

Pues a mí me resulta un poni con una arrogancia muy grande - decía Rarity

Pues mí me resulta muy grandioso ya que es un alicornio jamás conocí a un alicornio hombre - decía pinkie

Pues a mí me resulta muy lindo, - decía la Pegaso amarilla con rubor en su rostro - además el debió sufrir mucho por eso es así con todos - decía fluttershy parándose de su colcha - bueno iré por un poco de agua, hasta mañana - decía fluttershy saliendo del cuarto pero al bajar las escaleras noto al equino preparándose para dormir

Hasta mañana - decían todas al unísono

Oye twilight no crees que a fluttershy le guste el fanfarrón - decía la Pegaso azul

Eso parece - decía twilight a su amiga - aunque no estoy segura

En el baño

El equino estaba en la regadera relajándose pensando en quien fue el que hace rato los estaba observando – (¿quién será ese ser? De este universo no es de eso estoy seguro mm...)

Cuando el semental Salió de la regadera y se dispuso a dormir noto que una presencia estaba cerca de el - ¿M? , sé que estas hay sal de donde sea que te encuentres - decía el equino

De repente de las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, salió la poni color mantequilla

Ho, hola - decía fluttershy con una voz que casi no se escuchaba con las mejillas rojas mirando abajo rascando el suelo con su casco

¿Que? - decía el equino tratando de escuchar a la Pegaso amarilla

D, dije hola - tratando de hablar más fuerte

Aaaaaa, hola ¿y qué haces aquí? - decía el equino - no se supone que estabas arriba con tus amigas

B, bueno es que, m, me dio sed - decía la Pegaso con una voz tímida con las mejillas rojas

O bueno, hasta mañana - decía el equino acomodándose en el sofá

Si hasta mañana - decía la Pegaso dirigiéndose a la cocina por agua pero antes de que fuera a la cocina le pregunto al equino - una pregunta, ¿tu enserio eres nuestro guardián?

Sí, claro si deberás son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía - decía el equino serrando los ojos - mientras yo este no les pasara nada

O ya veo, bueno te dejare dormir te ves cazado - decía la Pegaso tímida viendo de reojo al equino- hasta mañana

Hasta mañana - decía el equino viendo de reojo ala Pegaso

2:59 am

Que pasa porque no puede dormir - se podría observar a Rarity con problemas de insomnio- esos malditos vestidos, será mejor salir por un poco de aire fresco

La poni al bajar por las escaleras noto al equino dormido en el sofá

Vaya como duerme - decía la modista acercándose al equino dormido - parece que no a dormido en mucho tiempo

Nicol - hablo entre sueños el equino

¿Mm?, - la modista se acercó al equino dormido - parece que dijo algo

Al estar seca de su cara el equino estiro sus cascos y la agarro en un fuerte abrazo en el cual la modista no podía zafarse

¡Qué hago, que hago!- la modista estaba en pánico jamás la habían abrasado así, trato de zafarse pero el equino la agarraba más fuerte

No te vayas -decía el equino aun durmiendo con una mueca de tristeza - que date

La modista miro al equino y dijo sin pensarlo No querido, no me iré - pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - por que dije eso, debo salir antes de que me vean - la modista volvió a mirar al equino que estaba dormido - aun que es cálido y ase frio, solo será por un rato - la modista se acomodó en el equino, serró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida abrasada por el alicornio

Pony ville: 7:59 am

En el cuarto de Rarity las 5 yeguas estaban despertando de sus sueños,

¡Buenos diiiaaas! - dijo la poni fiestera Despertando a todas

Pinkie no tienes que gritar - decía twilight tapándose los oídos

Lo sé - decía pinkie saltando hacia afuera de la habitación

Oigan y Rarity, no la veo - decía twilight viendo la cama de la modista que estaba vacía

A lo mejor fue a terminar sus vestidos - decía la granjera - ya saben cómo es de obsesionada

En la habitación entra una pinkie muy alterada y emocionada por el hallazgo que hizo en la sala - ¡Ooooooo!, amigas adivinen que encontré en la sala

¿Al poni que destruyó la casa de nuestra amiga? - decía la Pegaso azul a su amiga

Sí, pero ay alguien más con él, vengan - decía pinkie saliendo del cuarto

Todas siguieron a su amiga extrañadas por la actitud de pinkie. En la sala se podían observar a dos ponis abrazados

¿Qué extraño? Siento algo en mi pecho, - el equino se empezaba a despertar de su sueño - además huele rico, como a frambuesa

Con las portadoras

Se podía observar a las 5 yeguas muy sorprendidas por la escena

¿Pero qué? - decía twilight con la boca hasta el suelo

No se ven lindos – decía pinkie saltando - par ese que aquí ay amor

No digas eso de seguro que es un mal entendido - decía fluttershy con cara de tristeza

Todas sus amigas la miraron con cara de de sorpresa han te la reacción de su amiga, hasta que rainbow dash decidió hablar - Oye fluttershy, te gusta el presumido

N, no, no claro que no, solo que es muy temprano para sacar concluiones – decía fluttershy con las mejillas rojas volteando a otro lado - no creen

Miren Rarity está despertando - decía la alicornio

Mmm - decía Rarity abriendo los ojos - aaaaa, que sueño mas placentero, hace tiempo que no duermo así - Al momento de abrir los ojos noto que sus amigas la estaban viendo con curiosidad, Rarity quedo paralizada de la impresión para después saltar del sillón, solo se podía oír un incómodo silencio

¿Oye Rarity por que el presumido te estaba abrasando? – decía rainbow dash rompiendo con el silencio

A, bubueno, lo que pasa es que... - trataba de contestar la modista pero fue interrumpida por el equino que se despertó con cierto fastidio por las voces de las potras

Es que le temo a la obscuridad y le pedí que se quedara con migo - decía el equino con suma tranquilidad en su voz - pero creo que también se quedó dormida

¿Enserio le temes a la obscuridad? - decía la granjera con cara de no te creo

Jajajajaja! - rainbow se empezó a carcajear del equino que seguía acostado en el sofa - no lo puedo creer tan grandote y aun le temes a la obscuridad

Pues no me crean, eso es lo que paso y punto - decía el equino sentándose en el sofá

Bueno, bueno ¿alguien tiene hambre? porque yo si - decía Rarity tratando de cambiar el tema

O, ooooo yoyoyoyo, decía la poni rosa alzando su casco y asiéndolo mover de un lado a otro

Bueno entonces síganme - decía la modista saliendo del cuarto para ir a la cocina

Todas las ponis las siguieron aun con duda de la respuesta que le había dado el equino, pero fluttershy noto que el equino se avía dirigido a una ventana y estaba observando el cielo la Pegaso sele acerco con curiosidad y pregunto - no vienes

A sí horita voy - decía el equino respondiéndole ala Pegaso

Bueno te apartaré un lugar – decía la Pegaso dirigiéndose a la cocina

Si - dijo el equino - (de nuevo esta presencia, será divertido) - pensaba Mirheit con una sonrisa en su cara

En la cocina se podía observar a las 6 yeguas sentadas en la mesa con platos de comida y dos platos extra uno para el equino y otro para la mascota de fluttershy la comida consistía en eno frito con un vaso de jugo de naranja

1hora después

Cuando piensa venir a comer ya tengo hambre - decía la arco iris azotando la cabeza en la mesa

A, al o mejor fue al baño - decía la Pegaso tímida tratando de excusar el retraso del equino

Perdón por hacerlas esperar - decía el equino entrando a la cocina y sentándose en el único lugar disponible, alado de fluttershy

Oye Mirheit por que no te sientas alado de Rarity - decía pinkie coqueteándole a el equino

No gracias - decía Mirheit agarrando el plato que fluttershy le arrimo

O, vamos las parejas tienen que sentarse juntos - decía pinkie arrimando a lado del equino a Rarity con toda y silla

¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - decía la modista a su amiga

O, vamos, no me dirás que no te gusta - decía pinkie

Claro que no, el no me gusta pinkie - decía la modista alejando un poco de la silla del equino con las mejillas rojas

Pinkie miro incrédula a su amiga y dijo - bueno pero si alguien te lo gana no es mi culpa

Si querida lo que digas - decía la modista arrimando su plato

Después de un rato todas las ponis avían terminado de comer, solo faltaba el equino que tenía problemas para agarrar el tenedor - (como es que le hacen para agarrar el tenedor con sus cascos)

Oye Mirheit por que no levitas el tenedor con tu magia - decía la alicornio viendo extrañada al equino

A claro Jeje - decía Mirheit rascándose la cabeza,- (claro por qué no se me ocurrió ,la levitare )- de repente del cuerno del equino se empezó a formar una aura negra que envolvió su cuerno y empezó a flotar el tenedor - (lo logre )- y empezó a mover el tenedor al plato tomo un poco de eno frito y se lo llevo ala boca

En lo que el equino comía las yeguas empezaron a hablar

Oye fluttershy por cierto que aras - decía rainbow a su amiga

¿A qué te refieres? - decía la Pegaso amarilla acariciando a su conejo

Si, a que tu casa está destruida por un estúpido y no tienes donde quedarte - decía su amiga Pegaso mirando al equino que aun seguía comiendo

Es cierto - decía la Pegaso pensando en donde se iba a quedar

No te preocupes, quédate en el castillo en lo que mando a reconstruir tu casa - decía la alicornio viendo así amiga

Gracias twilight pero no quiero ser una molestia - decía la Pegaso tímida

No es ninguna molestia - dijo la alicornio

Gracias - decía fluttershy a su amiga- ¿oye twilight te puedo pedir un favor?

Si claro que quieres - decía twilight

¿Puede venir Mirheit? - decía fluttershy escondiendo su rubor - si no es mucha molestia

Claro, no creo que tenga otro lugar donde ir - decía la alicornio volteando a ver al equino que ya avía terminado - ¿o sí?

Claro, no hay problema - decía el equino retirando el plato

Bueno entonces está decidido - decía la alicornio viéndolos - se quedaran en el castillo en lo que construyen tu casa - le dice a fluttershy - y a ti en lo que vemos donde te ponemos - refiriéndose al equino

Después de un rato más de charla la ponis se despidieron de la modista

Bueno dulzura nos vemos tengo que ir a ayudarle a big mac en el güerto de manzanas

Adiós a toda nos vemos luego - decía la modista a todas sus amigas

Si quieres que te ayude en tu relación con el equino no dudes en visitarme - decía pinkie acercándose a la oreja de Rarity

Si, querida lo are - decía la modista con sarcasmo en su cara

Bueno nos vemos decían todas alejándose de la casa de rarity para después dirigirse cada quien a sus respectivos hogares

Calles de poni ville 10:50 am

Se podían observar a 3 ponis caminando al castillo, todos los ponis observaban al enorme equino que acompañaba a las dos portadoras, se oían murmullos

¿Porque todos me ven como si fuera un fenómeno?-) - pensaba Mirheit volteando a ver a un grupo de yeguas que se chismoseaban entre ellas

Yegua 1: miren chicas a ese semental, es un alicornio

Yegua 2: jamás lo avía visto por aquí y miren tiene una ropa muy extraña

Yegua 3: miren que grande es y fuerte, como quisiera tener a un semental así, ¿qué tal será en la cama?

Yegua 1: se ve que está bien acompañado miren la princesa twilight

Todos los comentarios del grupo de yeguas le chocaban al equino pero el solo se limitó a seguir su camino

Tranquilo Mirheit, es normal - decía la alicornio tratando de tranquilizar al enorme equino

¿Es normal? ¡Me están comiendo con la mirada!- decía el equino señalando a las yeguas algo enojado

Eso es porque jamás avían visto a un alicornio - decía twilight

En ese instante le llamo la atención un poder que ya avía sentido antes - ¿Mm?, (este poder, Jeje creo que llego el momento) - decía el equino con una sonrisa en su cara

Fluttershy noto la cara del equino, le producía curiosidad pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle al equino se oyó un estruendo en el centro de poni ville acompañado de una nube de polvo, todos los ponis estaban corriendo por todos lados gritando, appel jake se podía ver en esa multitud dirigiéndose a donde estaban

Twilight, twilight, necesito tu ayuda - decía la granjera muy alterada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Que pasa appel jacke - decía twilight tratando de descubrir que le pasaba

Es mi hermano está herido - decía la granjera alterada

Como que herido pues como fue - decía la alicornio

Lo que paso es que

Flash back

Se veían aúna yegua caminando en las calles de poni ville - que extraña noche, cuando se los cuente a mi familia no me la van a creer - pensaba la granjera

Appel jacke- decía un equino rojo de melena naranja, del tamaño de luna o un poco más pequeño

¿Hola big mac, viniste por mí? -preguntaba la granjera

Sip- el equino se limitó a responder

O, que buen hermano eres - decía la granjera

En ese instante se podía ver a un ser encapuchado de gran tamaño acercarse a los hermanos, todos los ponis lo veían con curiosidad y hasta con cierto miedo

Disculpe señorita usted es Appel jacke? - decía el ser encapuchado dirigiéndose muy cortes a la yegua

Si soy yo - decía la granjera retrocediendo un poco del ser encapuchado

Necesito que venga usted y el joven big mac - decía el ser

Como es que sabe nuestro nombre - decía la granjera algo desconfiada

Hemos sabido de las grandes hazañas que usted y sus amigas han logrado todo este tiempo - decía el dragón tratando de excusar su error - por eso es necesario que venga

Déjeme lo pienso y luego le digo - decía la granjera retirado el casco del ser encapuchado

No hay tiempo para juegos es necesario que ustedes dos vengan - decía el perdiendo la paciencia y agarrándola

No y ya déjenos - decía la granjera tratando de soltarse del ser

Maldita yegua terca - el dragón abofeteó a la yegua - vendrán con migo les guste o no

No abofetea a mi hermana - decía big mac envistiendo al ser perdiendo la capucha que lo cubría dejando ver a un dragón de escamas negra, una cola con púas de una altura era de 2.50 metros

A maldito equino - decía el dragón a dolorido por la envestida

¿Un dragón? - decía Appel jacke con expresión de terror

Esta me las pagas - decía el dragón lanzando un zarpazo al semental rojo el cual logro esquivar agarrando para darle otra patada

Appel jacke corre - decía el equino agarrando a su hermano- pero en ese instante el equino fue golpeado por una bola de fuego ocasionando que callera en el piso

Vete - decía el equino soltando a su hermana

Pero - decía la granjera viendo como su hermano era capturado por el dragón

¡Vete ya! - le grito a su hermana

S, si - se empezó a alejar appel jacke con lágrimas en los ojos -(aguanta hermano, aguanta)

Hasta crees que te dejare ir - decía el dragón creando una bola de fuego con su garra pero antes de que la lanzara fue mordido por el equino

No te lo permitiré - decía el equino mordiendo más duro

Te mataría pero te necesito - decía el dragón lanzando la bola ya creada al equino creando la expiación que vio Mirheit

¡BIG MAC NO! - decía la granjera muy alterada - tengo que ir por ayuda

Fin del flash back

¿U, un, dra, dragón?- decía fluttershy temblando

¿Entones eso paso? - decía la alicornio con cara de preocupación - tenemos que ir ya

No creo que sea necesario - decía Mirheit con una sonrisa

¿Pero qué estás diciendo? - decía la granjera alterada - mi hermano está siendo masacrado por ese monstruo

Solo mira - decía Mirheit señalando el techo de una casa, donde se podía apreciar el dragón

Creíste que te escaparías? - decía el dragón con burla en sus palabras

Que insiste con mi hermano - decía la granjera con terror ala respuesta

Está bien solo lo deje moribundo, lo necesito - decía el dragón con una sonrisa en la cara

Suelta a mi hermano - decía la granjera enojada por la respuesta

Mirheit estaba analizando la situación hasta que decidió hablar - hey tu estúpido

¿Mm? - decía el dragón volteando a ver a el equino que veía con ellas - ¿me hablas a mi?

¿Ay otro estúpido? - Decía el equino con sarcasmo en su cara

Fíjate como me hablas equino - decía el dragón con cara enojada - soy uno de los sacerdotes del nuevo mundo, ser alicornio no te salvara del castigo del dios

(¿Sacerdote, dios? algo anda mal) - pensaba Mirheit - , solo veo a una lagartija parlante que se cree superior por tener capucha – decía el equino mofándose de la actitud del dragón

Que dijiste maldito - decía el dragón apretando las garras

¿Quieres que te lo repita?- le decía Mirheit al dragón

Tu osadía te costara caro - le decía el dragón señalando al equino

Chicas vallan a ver al equino - les decía Mirheit

P, pero Mirheit - decía fluttershy preocupada por Mirheit

Estaré bien, ahora vallan - desvía Mirheit elevándose a la altura del dragón

Ya oyeron vámonos - decía fluttershy tomando la iniciativa - (Mirheit cuídate por favor)

Las demás yeguas la siguieron algo desconcertada por la forma de hablar de su amiga

Sabes, me produce curiosidad una cosa - decía el equino al dragón - a que te referidas con que necesitabas al equino y que es eso a que dios te envió

¿Jeje, crees que te lo diré? - decía el dragón - se me a dado estrictas instrucciones de no revelar información hasta el juicio

En ese instante empezó a temblar la tierra creando grandes grietas por el suelo ,el cielo se empezó a obscurecer

Además ya me canse de tu arrogancia- decía el dragón incrementando su poder - sentirás el verdadero poder de un sacerdote, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- en ese instante el dragón empezó a expulsar todo su poder creando una onda expansiva creando un enorme agujero en el suelo - este es mi verdadero poder

(Que aburrido), oye hagamos un trato - decía el equino al dragón

De que se trata - decía el dragón intrigado por la actitud del equino

Si pierdo te daré a las yeguas personalmente - decía el equino - pero si gano me dirás todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y quien te dijo que necesito a las yeguas- decía el dragón adelantándose a atacar

¿Como? - fue lo único que pudo decir por qué sintió una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar destruyendo una casa para después mandarle una bola de fuego incendiando todo lo que toca - fuego purificador - grito el dragón - ahora necesito ir por el- no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara estrellándolo en un árbol - ¿enserio creías que sería tan fácil?- decía el equino caminando arrogante

A maldito - el dragón le mando múltiples bolas del fuego de los que Mirheit los des vio utilizando su casco - ¿pero qué?- el dragón estaba pasmado pero antes de que pudiera atacar fue golpeado por una esfera de energía roja creando una gran explosión capaz de iluminar todo poni ville - ¿vamos eso es todo?- decía el equino con una cara del burla

De repente de los escombros se veía el dragón con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo - aaaaa , me la pagaras - el dragón se a abalanzo al ser mental aventando varios goles los cuales el semental detenía con sus cascos ,el dragón dio una patada dándole al equino asiendo que se estrellara con varias casa parando cerca de donde estaban las yeguas - valla eso me dolió - en ese instante el dragón apareció en frente del equino dándole un puñetazo en la quijada mandándolo a volar por los aire volvió a aparecer en frente del equino para bajarlo con una patada creando un enorme cráter en el suelo - si esta pelea sigue en el pueblo quedará en puras ruinas - decía el equino parándose como si nada - cuando me lanzo al aire vi un bosque por allá - señalando con su casco

El dragón volvió a aparecer pero fue lanzado por un golpe en la cara a los aires - vamos a cambiar el campo de batalla - el equino mando al dragón **al Bosque** Everfree haciéndolo estrechar en un pequeña montaña haciéndola explotar por el impacto - ondas de energía- dijo el semental moviendo sus cascos creando varias bolas de energía lanzándolas en contra del dragón terminando con una bola de emergía mayor a las demás haciendo una explosión de magnitudes impresionantes creando un cráter de 1 km de diámetro

En poni ville

Las 3 yeguas que se habían ido del lugar por órdenes de Mirheit se encontraban buscando al equino en todos los escombros de lo que era la plaza que destruyó el dragón

Big mac! - gritaba appel jacke llorando tratando de obtener una repuesta – por favor contesta

Appel jacke, no sé si siga aquí - decía twilight agarrando el nombró de su amiga

¡Nononononono! - dijo la granjera llorando a montones

En ser momento en los escombros se podía ver movimiento

M, miren chicas - decía la Pegaso señalando el lugar

Appel jacke no lo pensó dos veces y fue al lugar - ¿hermano? - retiro los algunas maderas y descubrió que su hermano seguía vivo pero moribundo - big mac - decía la granjera llorando de alegría al encontrar a su hermano

En ese instante se oyó un estruendo no muy lejos de donde estaban acompañado de una luz cegadora seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento haciendo casi imposible mantener de pie

Twilight que está pasando - decía la Pegaso tapándose los ojos

No lo sé - decía la alicornio haciendo lo mis para protegerse de aquella luz

En unos cuantos segundos la luz y el viento pararon pero se veían varios impactos y explosiones en todo el pueblo, las yeguas no lo podían creer era como ver el fin del mundo ni siquiera con tirek tuvo tal devastación

I, imposible - decía twilight tratando de cerrar la boca

En ese momento aparecieron las otras amigas

¿Chicas es tan bien?- Decía rainbow con preocupación

Si - decía fluttershy respondiendo por todas

Que es lo que está pasando, porque pareciera que estamos en una zona de guerra - decía la modista con preocupación

Lo que pasa - después de contarle twilight a sus amigas quedaron pasmadas

¿Entones el está peleando? - decía la modista preocupada por el equino - ojala este bien

Te gusta - decía pinkie sonriendo

No querida, solo es que me preocupa - decía la modista a su amiga - él se está arriesgando mucho

En ese instante se vio una enorme explosión frente de ellas expiación

¿Que fue eso? - decía pinkie asustada

De la explosión se vio a un semental tronando se el cuello para después golpear algo que se que apareció de repente y salir volando a la dirección del objeto

Mirheit? - decía fluttershy con alegría por saber que seguía bien

Impresionante - decía la arco iris con la boca hasta el suelo

Al parecer si es nuestro guardia - decía la Pegaso tímida con una sonrisa en su cara

Bueno será mejor irnos de aquí vámonos al castillo - decía twilight caminando

¿Puedes hermano?- decía la granjera llorando preocupada por el equino mal herido

El equino solo asintió en ese instante empezó a temblar de nuevo pero a lo lejos se podría observar una explosión impresionante

**El Bosque** Everfree se podía observar solo polvo A los alrededores

¿Por qué no sale?- decía el equino muy desesperado

En ese momento todo empezó a volverse más caliente al grado de sofocarse

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, destruirle toda Equestria - decía el dragón levantando sus garras formando una bola de fuego y haciéndola levitar más del suelo hasta el espacio - seré el que purifique todo este reino y tu pagano no podrás a ser nada para de tenerlo

Mirheit observaba serio la situación - (si esa esfera de fuego toca el suelo todo el planeta arderá y el sello se romperá)

En se instante la gran esfera empezó a descender incrementando la temperatura aún más, las yeguas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, iban a ser carbonizadas vivas

¿Twilight que hacemos? - decía fluttershy preocupada ante la situación

No podemos hacer nada - de a twilight resignada por su terrible destino

¿Y si usamos los elementos? - decía la arco iris tratando de dar solución ala situación

No sabemos cómo funcionan ahora - decía twilight resignada

En el bosque

No lo permitiré - decía Mirheit creando una bola de energía en su casco - soy Mirheit el protector de este lugar - dijo Mirheit gritándole al dragón y lanzando la bola de energía ala esfera de fuego

En ese momento chocaron los dos ataques creando una expiación segadora con un fuerte terremoto, no se podía observar nada solo luz para después ,pocos segundos los dos ataques desaparecieron dejando una estela de brillo en el cielo

¿Pero cómo? - decía el dragón con la boca abierta - mi ataque fue destruido

¿Ahora me dirás? - decía el equino que estaba en frente del dragón

Jamás te diré nada - decía el dragón muy decidido

Como veas - en ese instante Mirheit le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar callándose nuevo en el pueblo ocasionando varios derrumbes

Aaaaaaaaaa, maldito - el dragón intentaba pararse pero el equino le cayó en una de sus patas o sancionándole que su extremidad se rompiera - aaaaaaaaaaa mi pierna

Enserio te conviene que me empieces a decir todo lo que suaves - decía el equino aplastando más la pierna rota del equino

Bien, bien te lo diré - decía el dragón mientras el equino dejaba de perdonar la pata del dragón - que quieres saber

Quien te mando - decía el equino muy atento a la respuesta del dragón

Me mando un ángel a recolectar a los elementos de la armonía - decía el dragón aun a dolorido por su pata rota

¿Un ángel? - decía Mirheit muy confuso por lo dicho -(que estaño no se me informo de que habían mandado a mas ángeles) quien lo mando

Lo mando lucifer nuestro dios - decía el dragón contestándole al equino

(Ese maldito) - pensaba el equino - y para que quieres los elementos

Para liberar sus poderes ya que fueron en serrados por un ser de poder demencial - le explicaba el dragón al equino que trataba de asimilar todo lo oído - ese ser se hace decir que es el dios

Y cuál es su nombre - preguntaba el equino viendo al dragón

Su nombre es Yahvé - decía el dragón al equino que estaba parado

(Maldito querubín ha ido demasiado lejos) dime algo dragón - decía el equino viendo fijamente al dragón -Como planean utilizar el poder de los elementos - decía el equino

El sello que contiene el poder de mi señor ya está gastado solo es cuestión de utilizarlo una vez más - decía el dragón

Por eso necesitan a las yeguas - decía el equino preparándose para dar el golpe final - que sorpresa

Error Ellas ya no son los elementos de las armonías - decía el dragón

¿Como? - decía el equino

Los elementos buscaron a nuevos seres para potarlos - decía el dragón con una sonrisa - ellas ahora son solamente las guardianas de la armonía, es por eso que no mate al equino

Ósea que el es uno de los elementos - decía el equino sorprendido por la respuesta

El poder que utilizaron para derrotar a Tirek fue demasiado, el sello se deterioró demasiado por eso los elementos buscaron a otros portadores que no gastaran irracional mente el poder del sello - decía el dragón mirando a Mirheit a los ojos

Explícate - decía el equino muy atento alas a obras del dragón

Los elementos han sufrido muchos cambios, desde piedras que no tenían figura hasta poder convertirse en un castillo poderoso, te has preguntado 'porque han sufrido estos cambios? - decía el dragón viendo a Mirheit que solo oía - ¿no? ¿Enserio no lo sabes? Pues se debe a que el sello crea mecanismos para poder alimentarse de energía pura y poder renovar el poder del sello, esta energía pose la cualidad de alimentarse de energía positiva y negativa ,al combinarlas se crea neutro el equilibrio ,pero deben de alimentarse por igual ,si el equilibrio se rompe es imposible alimentarse y por lo con siguiente el sello se deteriora hasta perder sus propiedades, y como se alimentaban casi siempre de energía negativa no lograba renovarse

Y los portadores en donde entran - decía el equino

Aaaaa, a ellos son el intermediario el que necesitamos para la activación del sello

No saben que están jugando con fuego - decía el equino mirando al dragón - ese sello no tiene que deteriorarse por nada

Solo un pagano como tú diría eso - decía el dragón mofándose del equino

Dragón estúpido - decía Mirheit al dragón herido

En ese momento llegaron 5 yeguas al lugar agotadas por correr desde el castillo hasta las afueras de poni ville

Mirheit venimos a ver como estabas - decía la alicornio al equino

Me encuentro bien no es necesario que vinieran - decía Mirheit regalándole una sonrisa cálida

Mirheit tienes un rasguño profundo en la cara - decía la modista señalando con su casco la cara del equino

(Que estaño no me acuerdo de que me diera un golpe como para herirme ) - pensaba el equino tocándose la cara

Pobrecito te debe de doler - decía la Pegaso tímida viendo la herida del equino - descuida en el castillo de twilight te curare

Jeje, no creo que sea necesario - decía Mirheit con una gota de sudor en su frente

Están perdidos ponis - decía el dragón herido - a lo mejor me hayas derrotado Mirheit pero no soy el único mi amo Belcebú vendrá y el té aniquilara

M, Mirheit quien es Belcebú - decía la Pegaso tímida haciéndose pequeña

No tema aquí estoy no les pasara nada, luego se los explicare - decía Mirheit regalándole una sonrisa cálida ala Pegaso tímida y brisándola haciendo que la Pegaso se sonrojara

Bueno tenemos que enviarlo al tártaro para encerrarlo e interrogarlo - decía la alicornio pero antes de que pudiera acercarse el dragón fue pulverizado por el equino

Que fastidio -decía el equino - odio los trámites

Pero que fue lo que hiciste - decía la alicornio viendo las debidas del dragón

Lo mate - decía Mirheit con total calma - así dejara de molestar

Que te pasa - decía la alicornio dirigiéndose a el equino

Que? Era mejor muerto a que tenerlo encerrarlo y que se escapara - decía Mirheit - además mira al rededor ,el dragón hizo todo este - señalo el pueblo que estaba en ruinas con muchos ponis heridos - ¿Es mejor tener a un ser de pura maldad vivo?

No es escusa - decía twilight enojada - es un ser vivo y como tal se tiene que respetar

Yegua terca - decía Mirheit dándole la espalda y preparan doce para volar - se ve que no as visto el verdadero mundo

A, adonde vas - preguntaba la Pegaso tímida acercándose al equino

Voy a buscar a los elementos - decía Mirheit viendo ala Pegaso - a menos que sepas donde están

Y, yo no pero creo saber quién si - decía la Pegaso tímida agarrando al equino de su casco

¿Y quién es? - decía Mirheit viendo ala Pegaso tímida

Ven con nosotras al castillo y te diremos - decía la Pegaso tímida agarrando al equino

Aa, ya que - decía Mirheit sin poner resistencia

Pero fluttershy que ases - decía la alicornio acercándose al oído de la Pegaso

Necesitamos respuestas twilight, además se iba a ir sin enseñarle de la amabilidad y se ve que tengo mucho trabajo

Bueno solo esperó que sepas lo que haces - decía la alicornio adelantándose en el camino

Bueno nos vamos Mirheit - decía la Pegaso tímida regalándole una sonrisa al equino

Si - decía Mirheit viendo ala Pegaso

En el paraíso

Miguel listo - decía Dios acercándose al portal

Si señor - decía el arcángel portando su armadura

Bien entones vámonos - decía Dios

Los dos sujetos desaparecieron en la infinidad de las dimensiones


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: un día en ponyville

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde la batalla que tuvo el alicornio con el dragón todo el pueblo estaba conmocionado por los sucesos de esta mañana solo algunas casa se habían salvado de. La pelea, twilight había convocado una junta urgente para poder tratar de tranquilizar a la multitud.

Tranquilos ponis, tranquilos - decía twilight tratando de apaciguar altos ponis

Poni1: como nos pides que nos tranquilicemos, que no has visto la devastación

Poni 2: además ese dragón no era normal, su poder, podría volver

Si pero ya paso, ya fue derroto - decía twilight al equino

Entonces que hacemos princesa - decía el poni 1

Por el momento debemos de reconstruir el pueblo, atender los heridos y notificar lo sucedido a la princesa celestia - decía twilight organizando todo para la restauración del pueblo- ¿entendido?

Si princesa -decía los y las ponis

Fluttershy ve por Mirheit necesitamos que nos responda algunas preguntas - le decía, la alicornio a la Pegaso tímida

Fluttershy asintió a la orden de twilight y no perdió tiempo la dirigirse al castillo

Dentro, del castillo

Mirheit observaba el cuarto principal - te esmeraste maestro - decía el equino viendo cada detalle del cuarto - aunque no entiendo por qué crear una protección en forma de castillo y tan femenino

\- en ese momentos se oyeron unos pasos aproximándose a donde se encontraba - Disculpa Mirheit - decía la Pegaso escondiéndose en su cabello que caían en su rostro

Que pasa fluttershy - decía el equino viendo a la Pegaso

Esta twilight quiere hacerte unas preguntas - decía la Pegaso con su tímida voz

¿Preguntas? - decía el equino extrañado

S, si, sobre lo ocurrido y de lo que dijo el dragón, de donde bienes y de lo que dijiste de que irías a buscar a lo verdaderos portadores - decía la Pegaso tímida

Eso no es su asunto - decía el equino acomodándose de nuevo en el trono de la honestidad

Sabes no estas siendo amable con nosotras - decía la Pegaso con su voz tímida - así nunca te podrás ir de aquí

¿Cómo que no me podre ir? - decía el equino extrañado prestándole atención ala Pegaso

¿No dijiste que tenías que aprender sobre la amabilidad? - decía la Pegaso viendo los ojos del equino

Créeme encontrar los otros elementos son más importantes que aprender esa estupidez - decía el equino viendo a la Pegaso prestándole poca atención a lo dicho por ella

En ese instante la Pegaso empezó a sollozar, jamás le habían dicho que lo que representaba era estúpido,

Mirheit noto que se le había pasado la mano y quiso componer - no quise decir eso solo que en estos momentos no creo que sea conveniente aprender a ser amable - pero ya era tarde las palabras ya estaban dichas

No te preocupes Mirheit, no te volveré a molestar con esa estupidez - decía la Pegaso cabizbaja retirándose del cuarto principal pero antes de que saliera del cuarto sintió que algo la agarro de su casco tratando de no lastimarla

Lo siento, enserio no quería hacerte llorar, aves me comporto como un idiota - decía Mirheit viendo a otro lado con cara de arrepentimiento y avergonzado - es más dime que quieres que hagamos para compensártelo

Permíteme enseñarte de la amabilidad - decía la Pegaso aun con algunas lágrimas en su rostro - por favor

Si eso te hace feliz lo are - decía el equino viendo a la Pegaso, pero en ese instante el equino fue sorprendido por un abrazo

Gracias, Mirheit - decía la Pegaso abrazada del equino - a por cierto tu mejilla está cortada, cuando acabemos te curare - decía la Pegaso tímida regalándole una sonrisa cálida

Sera mejor ir con las demás - decía el equino con las mejillas rojas parándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a la puerta

En la entrada del castillo se encontraban 4 de las 6 exportadoras

Oye twilight ¿cree que fluttershy pueda convencer a Mirheit a que nos responda de donde viene y de lo ocurrido? - decía la modista

Eso espero, él es el único que sabe porque el dragón ataco la aldea y del porque tenía ese poder - decía la alicornio contestándole a Rarity

En ese instante se podía observar a fluttershy y a Mirheit salir del castillo

Hola chicas - decía el equino sin mucho animo

Hola Mirheit que tal estas - decía la alicornio contestándole a Mirheit

Bien, ¿algo cansado aunque no entiendo porque? - decía el equino

Es normal Mirheit usaste demasiada magia para derrotar a ese dragón - decía la modista

Aun así no debería de sentirme cansado - decía el equino sentando e en el suelo - bueno, fluttershy me aviso que querían que les contestara unas preguntas bien aquí estoy

Bien, pero primero necesito que todas estén aquí, así que vamos a ver a appel jacke ella debe estar en una de las habitaciones así que vámonos - decía la alicornio adelantándose

En una habitación de paredes color duras no con un ropero del lado derecho y la cama a lado de una ventana se observaban a appel jacke atendiendo las heridas del equino rojo que se movía por el dolor de la sustancia que le echaba su hermana

Si no te dejas de mover no podre limpiar tus heridas y vendártelas - decía la granjera tratando de curar al equino

En ese instante entraron las 5 yeguas junto con el equino

Hola appel jacke, como esta big mac - decía la alicornio

Mucho mejor de cómo lo encontramos, aunque si no se moviera tanto podría curarlo mejor - decía la granjera

El equino rojo noto la presencia del alicornio y hablo - tú fuiste quien salvo a mi hermana?

Si - decía Mirheit

Gracias - decía el equino rojo dirigiéndose a Mirheit

No tienes que agradecer es mi trabajo - decía Mirheit sentándose en el suelo

Buena ya que todos ya están, ahora si me podrías decir de ¿dónde vienes?, ¿qué quería ese dragón y porque tenía ese poder? y ¿porque dices que ya no somos las portadoras de la harmonía?

Tranquila te contare todo pero por partes - decía mirheit sonriendo - Yo vengo de otra di mención y fui enviado a purificar los elementos de la harmonía - decía Mirheit respondiendo a las preguntas de twilight sin revelar algunos detalles- pero al parecer alguien ya las está buscando

¿Te refieres al dragón? - decía la alicornio

No - decía Mirheit haciendo que las potras hubieran dudas

¿No? - decía n todas expectantes a la respuesta del equino

Ese dragón solo fue enviado para capturar - decía el equino blanco

¿Y quién lo envió? - preguntaba la modista

Lucifer - decía Mirheit respondiendo le ala modista

¿Lucifer?, ¿quién es ? - decía la modista extrañada

Es un ser de rencor y odio , él fue el preferido de mi rey , pero el ego lo corrompió ,el quiso ser igual que el rey ,poseer sus poderes su gracia pero dios se lo negó , el junto con otros guerreros iniciaron una guerra la cual ganamos - decía Mirheit - pero a un costo muy grande , la 1/3 de los soldados de mi mundo fueron desterrados del reino por causa de lucifer , pero no se iba a darse por vendido el intento por muchos medios tratar de igualarse con el supremo y que lo adoraran a él poniendo al borde de la extinción a muchas civilizaciones pero en pocas ocasiones tuvo éxito , el último enfrentamiento fue en un lugar llamado tierra hace 2000 años , el junto con todos los renegados hicieron un ataque masivo que casi condena ala tierra , si no hubiera sido por mi maestro el cual fue enviado junto con la legión de guerreros a proteger la tierra , se logró ganar pero pocos sobrevivieron a tal guerra , lucifer fue encerrado pero los renegados huyeron ,solo pocos logramos capturar , lo que me pregunto es como logro escapar? No lo entiendo

Entonces el que mando al dragón fue lucifer? - decía la alicornio

Si y lo que temo es que ya allá encontrado a los otros portadores - decía el equino blanco preocupado

¿Y porque ataco a mi hermano? - decía la granjera

Tu hermano es un portador - decía el alicornio

¿Un portador?! - decían todas al unísono - pero como

No lose - de el equino cruzando sus cascos delanteros - es lo eso que necesito encontrar a los portadores

¿Y se puede saber porque quieren a los portadores? - decía la Pegaso tímida preguntándole a Mirheit y sentándose a lado

Los portadores son las llaves para liberar el sello que contienen a un ser ancestral de un poder colosal, capaz de destruir el universo con tan sólo desearlo, mi maestro logro en serrarlo en los elementos que al principio solo eran piedras, pero evolucionaron a este castillo lo que no entiendo es ¿porque en un castillo?

¿Y nos podrías describir más de ese ser? - decía la alicornio

No sé mucho de el solo lo que les conté, al parecer el conocía algo que nadie, algo que deberás era de tomar en cuenta - decía Mirheit pensativo

Y quien es Belcebú - decía el Pegaso tímida

Belcebú es uno de los principales y más fuertes guerreros de lucifer, el representa la gula El cómo tengo entendido no participa mucho en asuntos en donde tenga que involucrarse con mortales, pero por lo que veo esto le incumbe y demasiado - decía Mirheit

Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?- decía la modista oyendo la conversación - ¿además tú los derrotaras no es cierto?

Yo no diría eso , si logran romper ese sello no solo Ecuestria o el universo sino todas las dimensiones serian destruidas por él y ni siquiera los guerreros más fuertes de mi dimensión podrán contra el

¿Por eso es tan importante que el sello no se rompa? - preguntaba la alicornio muy atenta a la historia del equino

Si - decía el equino a la alicornio

Esperen, esperen, ¿hay algo que no entiendo? - decía la Pegaso arco iris - ¿cómo que ya han pasado 2000 años de que te enfrentaste a esos tipos? , ¿Acaso eres inmortal?

No mi pequeña arcoíris afeminada, la inmortalidad no existe –

Entonces – dijo la arcoíris curiosa por la respuesta del alicornio

Solo digamos que mi raza vive muchos años – dijo el equino causando que la arcoíris tuviera más curiosidad de investigar

¿Oye querido y esa ropa es de tu dimensión? - decía la modista viendo cada centímetro de la vestimenta de equino

No, es ropa del planeta que fuimos a ayudar - decía Mirheit

Pues que gustos más espantosos, pareces un vago con esa vestimenta - decía la modista indignada por la falta de moda en la vestimenta del equino

Pues a mí me gusta la vestimenta - decía pinkie - parece como un antisocial salvando el mundo de los malos

Oye yo no soy un antiguo social - decía el equino enojado por lo dicho por pinkie

O no te preocupes, siempre contaras con nosotras para superar tus traumas - decía pinkie abrasando al equino

Vuelve a hacer eso sin mi consentimiento y te juro que te convierto en carbón - decía Mirheit con una vena saltada

¿Jeje que cosas no? - decía pinkie alejan doce un poco del equino

Bueno, ahora contéstenme algo, fluttershy dijo que sabía quién podría decirme el paradero de los elementos, de quien hablaba - decía el equino en general esperando la respuesta

Se refería a mi mentora la princesa celestia - decía la alicornio con mucho orgullo - ella conoce todo lo que pasa y ha pasado en toda ecuestria en estos 1000 años

¿Y ella que tiene de especial? - decía el equino

¿Qué tiene de especial? - decía la alicornio sorprendida por la pregunta del equino - ella junto con luna es la gobernante de toda ecuestria además de ser quienes encontraron los elementos y con ellos derrotaron a discord el dio del caos

Dios del caos - decía el equino extrañado

Si él es el que gobernó a Ecuestria y la sumió en total Caos - decía la alicornio

Interesante, ¿entonces ella sabe? - decía el equino

Si de seguro que ha de Tener información acerca del cambio repentino de portadores - decía la alicornio al equino

Bien entonces que esperamos vámonos - decía el equino saliendo del cuarto

Espera primero tenemos que organizar el pueblo - decía la alicornio - no podemos dejarlos así como así

Enserio les tengo que recordar los que les dije - decía el equino frustrado - si ese demonio despierta ni siquiera yo poder detenerlo

Mirheit por favor tienes que ser gentil - decía la Pegaso tímida - los ponis están asustados y si nos vamos así como así se asustaran aún más, por favor se paciente

Pero, pero, aaaaaaaa está bien pero si logran despertarlo no es mi culpa - decía el equino enojado sentándose en el suelo

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo, twilight estaba organizando a los ponis junto con pinkie, Rarity rainbow appel jacke seguía curando a su hermano mientras fluttershy estaba en el castillo junto con Mirheit tratando de curarle la cortada que tenía en la mejilla

Oye eso duele - decía el equino haciendo muecas de dolor

Espera ya casi te curo solo aguanta - decía la Pegaso limpiando y poniéndole una gasa al equino

En ese instante entro Rarity a la habitación en donde se encontraba el equino y la Pegaso

Oh perdón creo que estoy interrumpiendo - decía la modista

N, no te preocupe Rarity ya termine - decía la Pegaso tímida terminando de colocar la gasa - ¿querías algo?

Twilight quiere que nos ayudes al parecer algunas manticoras huyeron de su habitad por el temblor que produjo el dragón están atemorizando a los habitantes - decía la modista

Claro, nada más deja me agarrar algunas cosas - decía la Pegaso tímida agarrando una mochila que parecía ya preparada para este tipo de situaciones - Mirheit horita vuelvo

En ese instante el equino se quedó solo en la habitación y así pasaron las horas hasta que jugaron las 5 de las tardes , el equino ya aburrido decidió salir volando por la ventana para ver mejor los alrededores para poder tener un mejor panorama del lugar , el pueblo estaba hecho añicos ,solo se podía ver varias casas destruidas y algunas en cenizas por las bolas de fuego del dragón que lanzo ,algunos ponis veían hacia arriba por la curiosidad del equino que veía , no era usual pero aun Pegaso de ese tamaño y con ese tamaño de alas y con un atuendo algo peculiar, Mirheit decidió descender en una casa para explorar más a fondo como era , al entrar al a sala lo poco que logro ver era un sofá rojo no muy grande en medio de la sala , un pequeño florero que se encontraba en una mesita alado del sillón , en frente del sillón avía un tapete negro

Mm, una casa común - decía el equino aburrido por no haber encontrado nada interesante recostando e en los restos de la casa

En ese instante se rollo entrar a alguien - oigan chicas ¿seguro que aquí hay alguien ? - se otro una voz de una niña de 9 años

Seguro vi pasar a un Pegaso blanco por aquí - decía otra voz de otra niña - además no es Interesante podríamos conseguir nuestras cúter marck como exploradoras de cosas extrañas

Si - todas gritaron al unísono saltando de la emoción

¿Podrían viajar su tono de voz? - decía el equino fastidiado por las potras que se encontraban cerca de el

¿Que fue eso scootalo? - decía una poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo de crin roja

No lo sé appel boom - decía una Pegaso naranja de crin azulada

Al o mejor fue un fantasma - decía una unicornio de pelaje blanco de crin violeta con rosa llamada suiti bel

Aaaaaaaaaa- gritaban las tres ponis abrazadas por la voz que oyeron

Si no se callan las are que se callen - decía el equino saliendo de la sala hacia la puerta , al salir de la puerta noto a 3 yeguas más jóvenes que las que ya había conocido , dos de ellas se les asían familiares algunas de sus facciones que poseían - oyeron?

Las tres asintieron para después despegarse de una de la otra, en esos momentos solo se podía oir un silencio algo incómodo hasta que appel bloom decidió hablar

¿Disculpe señor usted vive aquí? - decía la pequeña potranca

No - decía el equino fastidiado

¿Entonces que hace aquí? - decía la unicornio - si aquí no hay nada

Estaba aburrido así que decidí pasear un rato - decía el equino sentando e en el suelo

En ese instante se percataron de que el Pegaso que estaban persiguieron en el instante que salió del castillo tenia también cuerno y no solo eso, también tenía una vestimenta alguno extraña

Oiga señor usted es un alicornio? - decía la pequeña potranca

¿Qué es eso? - decía el equino

Usted sabe un Pegaso con cuerno - decía la pequeña Pegaso

Pues creo que si - decía el equino tocándose su cuerno - aunque todavía no entiendo la función de esta cosa

Y que ropa tan peculiar si mi germana lo viera así d segura le diría que es un vago - decía la pequeña unicornio al equino que la veía curioso por la peculiar forma de expresarse, no era como las otras dos ella tenía elegancia al referirse a el

Ya me lo han dicho mocosa - decía el equino - no es nada nuevo

Y de donde proviene señor - decía la pequeña Pegaso

No les importa - decía el equino ignorando alas 3 potras que se encontraban a lado de el

Por favor digamos de donde proviene señor - decir la Potrillas con una voz chillona y aguda

Cállense yegua - decía Mirheit tapan doce los oídos

No! - dijo appel bloom gritando más fuerte

Cállense ya! - el equino grito con tal fuerza que ocasiono el retumbe de las ventanas, appel boom se separó por el susto que le ocasiono el equino

Valla que pulmones! - decía la Pegaso - parece cantante de ópera al mejor su cúter marck sea de una nota

EH?- decía el equino sacado de onda - ¿mi qué?

Su cúter marck - decía la Pegaso - no me diga que no tiene una porque sería el colmo

El equino no sabía cómo actuar no sabía que era ni como se veía - y como se be esa cosa

Las potrillas estaban asombrados, el equino no sabía que era una cúter marck las tres se miraron para después contestarle al equino - pues se ve en la parte trasera - decía la Potrilla enseñando sus flancos al equino y señalando un costado - justamente aquí

El equino se quedó mirando extrañado lo cual la Potrilla se sentía algo incomoda - pasa algo señor

El equino contestó sin dejar de ver estañado el flanco de la Potrilla - es que no veo nada

Las tres se quedaron heladas les había dolido - p, pues claro nosotras no tenemos pero usted debe tener – le decía algo enojada por lo dicho solo busque

El equino no espero ni un minuto empezó a quitarse el pantalón para tratar de verse, logro notar algo que parecía una estrella - ¿el cubo de Metatron? Pero al parecer está incompleta - decía el equino olvidándose que las potrillas que aún estaban hay - como no lo note

¿El que cosa? - decía la unicornio extrañada por lo dicho por el equino

Nada olvídenlo - decía el equino volviendo a ponerse los pantalones

¿Oiga aunque representa su cúter marck?- decía la Potrilla mirando al equino

Representa todo el equilibrio que existe en el universo - decir el equino

¿Equilibrio? - ¿decían las tres - cómo?

Si, así como bien debe existir el mal - decía el equino dándole una explicación a las potras

¿Pero por qué? - decían las potrillas prestándole atención al equino

Porque si no hubiera equilibrio todo el universo sería un caos no habría un orden la vida sería imposible - decía el equino cortando la explicación - bueno cambiando el tema , que hacen unas niñas merodeando por las casas desechas

A, nosotras nos encontrábamos en la escuela cuando sucedió todo pero cuando el dragón desapareció nos dijeron que regresáramos a nuestras casas - decía la yegua explicándole a al equino

Aun no me han respondido la pregunta - decía el equino mirando fijamente a las potrillas

A bueno es que nosotras queremos tener nuestro cúter marck y pues pensamos en que nuestro talento especial es ser exploradoras de seres extraños - decía la Pegaso

¿Y yo soy extraño? - decía el equino con una ceja levantada .Ok

A no no no no no, no queríamos decir eso - decía la Potrilla tratando de aclarar el mal entendido - lo que pasa es que nos pareció extraño que hubiera un Pegaso blanco de enorme tamaño merodeando por todo el pueblo

Al principio creímos que era la princesa celestia pero llegamos a la conclusión de que aquel Pegaso era más pequeño además de que tenía silueta de un macho así que lo descartamos - decía la pequeña unicornio uniéndose a la conversación - y decidimos seguirte

Ya veo - decía Mirheit caminando a la salida - y ahora que aran - se volteo para mirar alas potrillas

Pues por el momento regresar a nuestras casas - decía la Potrilla - ya se está haciendo tarde

Mirheit vio el horizonte y efectivamente ya era tarde ya se estaba por ocultar el sol, no se había percatado de ese detalle - Bueno las iré a dejarlas a su casa de cada una - decía el equino aun viendo alas potrillas - ya es tarde para que las deje irse solas

Si! - decían la Potrilla y la unicornio con emoción en sus rostros, así podrían presentarle al alicornio que se encontraron a sus hermanas

Scootalo no estaba conforme a ella no le parecía buena la idea y no era porque desconfiara sino porque no quería que se entera de su secreto - no se apure yo puedo cuidarme sola - decía la Pegaso al equino

Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas por la respuesta que les dio

El equino solo suele quedo mirando ala Pegaso - no fue pregunta, te dejare a tu casa te guste o no - fue lo último que le dijo para salir primero de la casa destruida - vámonos

Las potrillas respondieron afirmativamente excepto la Pegaso que solo se limitó a seguirlo

Pero primero pasamos a mi casa - decía la Potrilla parando en seco a Mirheit

Como sea - decía el equino no dándole mucha importancia a la Potrilla

En las calles aún seguían destruidas pero el orden ya avía reinado en el pequeño pueblo algunos albergues ya avían sido puestos para los ponis que su casa había sido destruida por la batalla de esa mañana, era extraño parecía que en ese mundo no reinaba la maldad, no como en la tierra que fue a rescatar, esos humanos sí que eran problemáticos

¿Oiga señor usted sabe que le paso al dragón que destruyó el pueblo? - decía la Potrilla anhelando la respuesta

Desapareció - el equino solo se limitó a responder

¿Como? - decía la Pegaso curiosa por la respuesta del equino

Si, solo desapareció - Mirheit no quería dar más detalles, sabia en la sensibilidad de estos ponis ante la palabra matar y si las yeguas habían reaccionado tan negativamente más unas potrillas

No somos tontas - decía la Pegaso enojada - sabemos que ese dragón no desaparecería así como así

Bueno, alguien derrotó al dragón - decía el equino - e hizo que se fuera

¿Y usted sabe quien lo derrotó? - pregunto la unicornio

El equino solo se limitó a contestar negando con la cabeza, no quería que supieran que era el quien había matado al dragón, no le agradaba la atención del público

Pues yo lienzo que usted tiene algo que ver con la aparición del dragón - decía la Pegaso al equino que lo miraba intensamente

No tengo nada que ver- decía el equino

Llegamos - decía la Potrilla señalando con su casca

La casa de la Potrilla era una granja de manzanas parecía apaciguo pero en el interior de la casa se veía movimiento, los 4 empezaron a caminar al interior de la granja, al estar n la puerta la Potrilla toco la puerta, en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver aúna yegua, la hermana del equino que supuestamente era un portador de los elementos

(Ay no) - pensaba el equino con cara de fastidio - (no me digan que ella es hermana de la vaquera será mejor alejarme) - el equino se alejó de la puerta y se recargo en un árbol que se encontraba por la casa

Appel boom pero donde estabas - decía la vaquera a su hermana menor - te estuvimos buscando por todos lados

Perdona es que nos distrajimos en el camino - decía la Potrilla rascando el casco con su casco

¿Entiendo que se hallan distraído pero tanto tiempo? De viste de haber llegado hace como 3 horas

Perdona no volverá a pasar - decía la Potrilla cabizbaja

Eso espero, ya comiste - decía la granjera con más calma pero todavía nota va un cierto enojo por lo sucedido

La potrilla negó con su cabeza

Bueno pasa - decía la vaquera

Ha pero también me acompañan mis dos amigas y alguien más - decía la Potrilla

No hay problema, espera ¿cómo que alguien más?- decía la yegua curiosa por lo que dijo su hermana menor

Si mira, ven - la Potrilla empezó a jalar a su hermana mayor a afuera

Al estar a unos 5 metros de la puerta la vaquera noto una figura enorme en la obscuridad lo cual lo relaciono con un animal, pero al analizarlo mejor no tenía figura de animal si no de poni, la Potrilla la guio en donde se encontraba el sujeto y al percatarse del quien era se llevó una gran sorpresa

Mirheit? - la vaquera dijo - pero que ases aquí

Solo vine a acompañar a las niñas a sus casas, ya era tarde como para que se regresarán solas -el equino contesto a la pregunta de la vaquera

¿Se conocen? - preguntaba la hermana menor curiosa por la actitud de le los dos

Si - decía la vaquera

¿Desde cuándo? - se les unió ala platica la unicornio que ella avía oído la conversación que tenían

Desde la pillamada - decía la vaquera algo dudosa por la respuesta que daba

Las tres patrullas se quedaron calladas por la respuesta de la vaquera - y que hacia un poni en una pillamada de chicas

Bueno es que,,,,,,,,,,- la vaquera no podía a completar la respuesta no podía dar una explicación a lo querido esa noche, ni siquiera ella podía explicar lo que había pasado

Lo que pasa es que pertenezco a otra dimensión Y estoy aquí para salvarles el culo a todos de un loco que quiere conquistar todas las di menciones que existen - decía el equino con mucha tranquilidad

Las tres potrillas se echaron a reír por la respuesta del equino

Deberías regresar lo antes posible, fluttershy está muy preocupada Por ti - dijo la vaquera tratando de desviar la atención

Lo are - decía el equino caminando hacia afuera de la granja - vámonos

Las otras empezaron a segur al equino mientras la Potrilla se despedía del equino - hasta luego

A mediados del camino las preguntas no se hicieron esperar las potrillas les había quedado la duda de la respuesta del equino

¿Oye enserio vienes de otra dimensión? - decía la unicornio que caminaba del lado derecho del equino

Si! - decía el equino

¿Y cómo es eso posible? - decía la Pegaso que parecía habérsele pasado el coraje

Es difícil de explicárselo - decía el equino

¿Y usted enserio viene a salvarnos? - decía la unicornio

Si - decía el equino cortante

¿Y de qué? - preguntaba la Pegaso

De un ser que pretende destruir el universo - decía el equino viendo de reojo al equino

¿Destruir el universo? - decía la Pegaso algo confundida por la respuesta que el equino le otorgaba ala Pegaso - ¿y qué objetivo tendría destruir el universo?

Ni idea, pero al pare ser tengo que impedir que salga de donde lo metieron - decía el equino - bueno cambiando el tema un poco suite bell seras la siguiente en pasar a dejar a tu casa

Si! - decía la unicornio emocionada

Bien en donde queda tu casa - decía el equino ala unicornio

Hoy me quedare en la casa de mi hermana - decía la unicornio - está por allá - señalo una casa que se veía al fondo

El equino reconoció la casa que estaba señalando la Potrilla y su piro con designación para después encaminarse

En la butic carrusel se podía oír mucho movimiento

Esta niña cuando piensa llegar, ya me preocupe cuando regrese no sabe cómo le ira - decía Rarity caminando de un lado a otro con un aspecto de preocupación

Miau

Ay Opal que voy a hacer con esta niña

Din dong, se oye el timbre de la puerta anunciando una visita ,

De seguro es esta niña - decía Rarity dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuándo abrió la puerta se llevó una sorpresa pero no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra tal que fue inmovilizada y amordazada por dos seres encapuchado asustando al gato

Tu vendrás con nosotros poni -

Bueno me tarde con publicar pero el capítulo ya está, por favor dejen comentarios se los agradecería mucho, y tengan buenos días, tardes o noches nos leemos luego


End file.
